Pure Evil
by PureEvilJas
Summary: Jasmine was another ordinary girl, or so it seems. But truth is, she had a deadly secret, this secret is the reason to her cold heart. What happens when she joins the WWE? Will a certain superstar manage to slip warmth to her heart? Will they survive when Hell unleashes it's fury upon them? features Triple H, Wade Barrett, Randy Orton, Phil Brooks, The Undertaker & many more
1. Prologue

this is my first fic so please be nice & tell me your honest opinion & whether i should continue or not.

_disclaimer: i don't own anything other than the OCs_

_Prologue:_

Evil runs through everyone's veins, it lingers inside your heart waiting for the right moment to come out and strike. When it does strike, the darkness swallows you whole and there is no escaping it no matter how hard you try! Anything can trigger it; even the slightest things that you don't realize & never thought affected you. But you couldn't be more wrong, because things pile up inside you and as you grow up and the days go by it starts to get stronger and bigger till finally…. You snap! Just like that.

This is the story about how a young girl had enough and snapped which awoke the evil inside her, and that's when the darkness swallowed her whole and there was no return. This is the story of how she turned from the sweetest girl in the world to this demon, this is the story of her life, her winnings, her losses, her battles and this isn't just another story about the battle of good and bad, about right and wrong, this is the story of…. Pure EVIL!


	2. Chapter 1

Please R&R

_disclaimer: i don't own anything other than the OCs_

_Chapter 1:_

Jasmine James is just an ordinary girl; she had a dream to become famous just like everyone else around her. But she's stuck in the suburbs, in North Carolina to be precise. When you think about it NC isn't that bad, its quiet, peaceful, has a beach, and all the greens you need! But for young Jasmine that just wasn't enough she needed to get the hell out of there and the only thing she needed was a one way ticket out. Her dad died when she was young so she was living with her nightmare of a mum, she had no brothers or sisters. She was a bit mysterious and hard to get, she was the girl that every guy dreams of, enjoys chasing but at the end they know that they can't have her but that doesn't prevent them dreaming to be the one for her and the one to finally catch her heart. She never fell in love & did not believe in love, she believed that there was no man worthy of having her, after she lost her virginity all her contact with guys was through one night stands.

At the age of twelve she was going through hell because of her abusive mother, and her friends. Her mum was a drug addict and all she cared about was getting money to get the next fix, even if that includes selling her own daughter for the night. She found out that the only way to release her anger at the world is with getting all her anger and aggression out in rough exercises, so she took martial arts and became a master, everyone there feared her and they never dared to upset her. There she became what she never was a very powerful human being, she feared no one, nothing could intimidate or scare her. She not only possessed emotional power, she also had physical power. Although she looks very small and she is quite short around 4 feet 9inches she had tremendous power that even the strongest of men did not possess. Her power doesn't come only from her physical ability like everyone else, her power comes from her anger and inner self, that's what makes her so strong, that's what makes her feared, and that's what makes her… different.

If you meet her down the street you'll think she's the sweetest girl ever, good manners, very shy, and very polite. The only time where she can actually be the strong and beautiful person she actually is, is during martial arts class. That's when everything is revealed, there she's not Miss nice and polite, there she's not shy and broken. There she's actually a woman. At this very moment Jasmine was sitting at home dreading the second her mother and friends would come home. Because they'll do what they always do, pin her to the sofa, and rape her, leaving her crying her eyes out with no compassion. But her mum doesn't know about her classes, she knows that she'll make her stop and never set foot in this place again. That is why this is her little secret. Though the only thing she never understood was why she never defended herself in front of her mother, ever since something broke inside her a few years back, she lost her humanity & she knew that if she wanted she could beat her and her friends senseless in less than a minute. But I guess every human being has their own weaknesses, and hers was and will always be her mother.

While she sat in her window sill lost in her thoughts, a door slammed down stairs and sure as hell the voice of her mother could be heard downstairs yelling her name. Being the obedient daughter she is she went downstairs to see what her mother wants preparing her self for the inevitable. "JASMINE WHERE ARE YOU! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT" her mum was yelling in the living room, "coming, coming" Jasmine said as she descended the final step. She entered the living room to find her mother pacing the living room nervously so she said "what's wrong mum" "Peter is coming, disappear" Jasmine rolled her eyes and hissed "fine" but to be honest she was actually relieved to find a reason to get the hell out of this place so she grabbed her jacket, cell phone, and keys and headed out the door to the only place that keeps her sane…the gym.

Jasmine was on the treadmill with her earphones on and her iPod blasting through them at the highest volume possible when someone tapped on her shoulders. She turned the iPod off, slowed down, and turned around to find herself face to face with her trainer. She gave him a polite smile which he returned then he said "you're over working yourself again Jas, that's not good for your body" she rolled her eyes at him and said "well, at least its better than getting drunk in a bar" "good point" she smiled and took her towel to dry out her sweaty face, he surveyed her through narrowed eyes and asked "what's wrong?" she sighed and said "the usual, you know nothing new. I just wanna get outta this place so bad!" he gave her a sympathetic look and said "someday kid, someday. You never know, maybe the opportunity is at the next corner" "yeah, you're right. I just gotta keep my hopes up and never give up" he nodded and said "yeah, just do me a favor and get home, it's getting late" "ok, thanks Mick, see ya tomorrow" he gave her a hug and said "yeah, it's an important match for you, sleep well and take care" "don't worry, I will, G'night" "G'night kid". Then he headed home while she headed back to hell. Mick was her mentor, she looked highly at him, he was always there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on and she was very grateful she had him in her life. He was the only one that believed in her and believed in the supernatural powers that she possessed, and was the only person that knew that they were real and that they actually existed and weren't only there for intimidation. He was the only person in the world that could make her humble when she wouldn't bow, not out of fear no… but out of respect.


	3. Chapter 2

thank u so much for reading this.

_disclaimer: i don't own anything other than the OCs & the story's idea._

_Chapter 2:_

The next morning Jasmine woke up rather excited, today was a very important day, she had a match, a match that if she won might finally get her out of here for good. She was facing one of the toughest men in the business, Killer, he never lost and he challenged her, but that wasn't what's making this match special, no, what's making it special was that some important people were attending and if she gave them a good performance they might like her, offer her a job, and get her out of this lonely place.

She got dressed, and went down stairs tiptoeing her way down the steps and out of the front door. On her way to the arena she stopped by Starbucks to grab some coffee and something to eat. Finally she arrived in Raleigh just in time for her match; she entered her locker room & started putting on her wrestling gear which consisted of a black crop top with a grey skull on it surrounded by fire & on the skull's forehead the number 13 with blood red, black cargo pants that had a skeleton's hands on the back (that is on the butt), her black wrestling boots that looked like they had blood blotches on them, & finally her long black coat that finished her mysterious look. She applied her makeup which was always the same, blood red lipstick & black eyeliner, she adjusted her black hair in the mirror which used to be dirty blonde, letting it flow freely on her shoulders finishing up her evil look, she really did look like Satan in human form.

As she stood behind the curtain waiting for her music to hit, there was one last thing that she needed to do, she looked around to make sure no one was looking, when she found that she was alone she closed her beautiful blue eyes for just a few seconds but when she opened them again they weren't blue anymore, they were black with a glint of red that flared whenever she was angry. Now, she was no longer Jasmine, now she was Pure Evil. She took a deep breath to keep herself in control when Black Rose by Trapt hit the speakers, it was her theme music & it suited her well. She headed down the ring slowly as ready as she'd ever been to take the monster in front of her down, to her the toughest thing that she'll have to face is putting on a good performance that lasts at least 15 minutes, that was the hard part coz when Pure Evil is in control she tends to finish up her opponents in under 5 minutes depending on how tough they were. When she reached the middle of the ring she lifted her hood slowly & looked killer in the eyes with her cold dark ones, the eyes that send shivers through every man's body. But she was unaware of the intense green eyes that followed her with curiosity.

These eyes belonged to no other than Phil Brooks the famous WWE straight edge. Phil was bored in his hotel room & decided to go check out amateur wrestling just for kicks, but he was very surprised by what he saw. He had heard that a guy named Killer was going against Pure Evil, when he heard that name he expected a man like the Undertaker or something not at all this beautiful, petite young lady that stood before the 7ft giant, he had no idea how on Earth she was going to wrestle this man, but he was surprised again, she turned out to be the best wrestler he'd ever seen & he'd bet all the money he had that she'd give The Undertaker a run for his money. But there was this cold feeling inside his stomach that told him this girl was dangerous, there was something about her that made him shiver, he didn't know why but he decided that he's going to get this girl in the WWE in one way or another, she intrigued him & also because she was the answer to the WWE's prayers to get rid of The Nexus.

Phil sat watching the intense match; the girl had Killer in a weird submission hold that looked quite dangerous, & a bit like undertaker's hell's gate. Phil sat on the edge of his seat waiting to see what'll happen next when finally Killer submitted "That's my girl" someone yelled, Phil turned around quickly to see who said that & was very surprised to find it Mick Foley before he could call out to Mick he noticed the buzz in the crowd and looked to see what was happening, the girl hadn't let go and was choking the life out of Killer, he looked at Mick to see his reaction & frowned Mick was praying making Phil wonder if that wasn't part of the show, he was saying "please stay in control, please don't let it take over, control yourself…come on girl!" and he looked scared out of his skin, after a heart stopping second Pure Evil let go and as if nothing happened she got up and walked back to the lockers, that's when Phil decided to call for Mick, he wanted to know what just happened "Mick!"Mick turned around & found himself face to face with CM Punk.

"Punk! What are you doing here?" "Was bored so I decided to check amateur wrestling, I could ask you the same thing & what the hell was that?" Phil said raising an eyebrow, Mick took a deep breath & replied avoiding the question "I have my own wrestling academy, that's one of my students over there" "you know this girl?" "yes, Punk I do why?" "she's really good man, I think she'll have a future in the WWE, do you have a tape or something that I could show the McMahons? I'm meeting with them in a few hours" "yeah I always tape the shows, I could give you a few if you want" "yeah, that'd be great" "alright, come with me then" so Phil & Mick headed backstage in silence. Mick gave him the CDs & he went back to his hotel room with thoughts of today's events taking over his mind & intending to watch every CD Mick gave him before handing them to Vince McMahon.

Later that evening Punk sat in his hotel room watching the CDs, as he went through them he sat open mouthed. This girl fought better than half the guys on the roster, hell maybe better than all the guys on the roster. But something just didn't add up. The way the arena went cold as soon as she appeared or the feeling of dread & fear like something bad was going to happen, that just wasn't natural. He even went far to think that she wasn't human but that can't be she's too beautiful to not be human. Or maybe his brain was just over working & she's a damn good actress? Watching the CDs just increased his curiosity, so his mind was set; he was going to find out everything about this girl even if it killed him.

So Phil grabbed the CDs & headed to the arena. As soon as he arrived he went straight to Vince's office. He knocked & went in without waiting for a reply. Vince looked up from his paperwork "how can I be of help Punk?" Phil took a deep breath to calm his nerves then said "you may want to see this, trust me this is something you have never seen" Vince looked at him curiously then took the CDs & placed it in the DVD player. An hour later Vince couldn't speak, he was in shock. He'd never seen anything like this, so he turned to Punk & said "get this girl I want her" and he walked out of the room as Punk sighed out of relief, soon she'd be here & he'll have all the time in the world to solve her mystery.

_what will happen when CM Punk goes to get Jasmine? will he be able to break her cold attitude? will he be able to convince her to join the WWE?_

what do you guys think? shall i continue?


	4. Chapter 3

A Week Later:

Jasmine as usual was in the gym working her ass off to get rid of her stress & depression when Mick walked in "Hey Jas, come in here for a sec I need to have a word with you" she walked in Mick's office, sat on the couch & gave Mick her full attention. "so what's up?" he took a deep breath & said "I found your way out of this place kid, if you shall accept this offer" her whole face brightened & she said excitedly "really? How?" "I've got three letters for ya kid, WWE" she gave him a weird look "but that's fake Mick, I need to beat people up for real, not pretend" Mick shook his head "no hun, they MAKE you believe it's fake, trust me, I've been there" "you have?" "yup, was one of the good ones too, but I quit recently" " why? Did you quit I mean" "couldn't take it anymore, my body had had enough" "oh I see" Mick cut the silence by saying " back to the offer, Mr McMahon says you can attend a live show if you want, to help you make up your mind & they're sending someone in two days to come pick you up & be your guide" she thought about it for a while & said "yeah that sounds ok, I guess" "don't worry kid you'll do great" she winked at him & said "I'm never worried Mick, you know that" then she got up ready to go, but she turned around "but Mick, I don't wanna be a Diva, & I don't wanna be held responsible for what happens in the ring" Mick smiled softly "don't worry kid, I knew you'd say that, I told McMahon & he said that you can be the next Chyna, & no one is held responsible for what they do in the ring, it's an occupational hazard" she gave him a wide smile & left to continue her work out.

She couldn't believe it, finally her dreams of getting out of this place were coming true, but first she needed to convince this McMahon guy that she's good enough, & that…wasn't a problem at all, he wants a show? She'll give him a God damn show.

Jasmine spent the next two days packing all her possessions, which weren't much, without her mother noticing. She knew that once she left this house she can never return because the consequences would be too great. Once everything she needed was packed she wrote a note to her mother to tell her that she left for good & to never try & find her or she won't be responsible for her actions, then she took her savings that she hid under a loose board under the bed & headed to Mick's house. Once outside she took a deep breath & took one last look at the place that was her hell on Earth. Everything would be better now that she left, she'll finally be free to chase her dreams, everything will be ok she just knew it.

The Undertaker and CM Punk arrived at the gym where this girl is supposed to be, Phil was really excited while Mark was bored out of his mind and thought that this was just stupid & why they needed the Undertaker to bring a diva in was beyond him, & he just wanted to get this task over with. But as soon as he and Phil walked into the gym his boredom changed into a shiver that ran up and down his spine which was very strange, as the Undertaker isn't a man who gets intimidated. He swallowed hard and walked into the gym and into Mick's office, they said their greetings, shook hands, and waited silently till Mick gets this girl. A few minutes later Mick walked in and said "she'll be here in a minute" then the door opened and the beautiful most deadly girl stepped in, but the second she walked in the room Mark knew the cause of the shiver and when their eyes met, for the first time in his entire life the Undertaker felt fear, because then he knew. He knew that this girl wasn't human, and knew that whatever she is she was something much more deadly and powerful than the Undertaker, something much more dangerous, he knew that she is Pure Evil, the deadliest creature to ever live, ruler of hell, and the creator of all evil on Earth and he just couldn't take it anymore he had to get out of this room and away from this girl, the tension was just too strong so he patted Phil on the back "Punk, she's all yours, see ya!" and he stormed out of the room to the surprise of Phil and Mick however, Jasmine knew the reason, she had sensed him ever since he stepped inside the door…She had found the lost Undertaker.

_Now that they went to get her, what happens when she starts traveling with the WWE & how will she make her first appearance? Will Punk crack her shell? What happens when she grabs the attention of the superstars? _


	5. Chapter 4

___disclaimer: i don't own anything other than the OCs & the story's idea._

_A Few Weeks Later_:

It was her first appearance on Monday Night Raw, they have been pumping her debut for the past few weeks, not like she needed it she knew she'll be able to make an impression anyway.

Through these past weeks Phil has been trying to crack her shell & get to know her but she was just too cold, sometimes he wondered if she has any feelings deep inside. This girl was just driving him crazy with curiosity. He was also very excited to see the reaction she will get from the audience, he knew that her appearance will change the WWE forever & help get them out from this predicament with the Nexus.

Pure Evil was watching the show on the screen near the gorilla position waiting for the best timing to strike. This annoying group called the Nexus were in the ring running their mouths & she didn't like it one bit. She believed that when you say something you have to back it up & they didn't look like they can back it up. She has been studying them for the past few weeks, & she had a plan formulated in order to take them down. She was concentrating hard on what was going on that she didn't notice Phil Brooks coming up behind her "annoying bunch aren't they?" she turned around & after giving him her trade mark cold stare she said "they just need to be put in their place" & she turned her focus back on the screen, RAW was ending & she had to make her appearance known. Their leader was saying a bunch of crap about being a force to be reckoned with & no superstar in the locker room can take them out, she knew that that was her perfect timing so she turned around gave Punk a smirk that made him shiver & said "now let's put some fear in their cocky asses, oh I'm SO going to enjoy this game" & before he could respond she just disappeared he blinked a few times wondering how she moved so fast & diverted his attention to the screen, he knew things were about to get interesting & creepy.

The Nexus were in the ring showing off about being the best & how no one could take them down when suddenly the lights went out. The lights went out for a few seconds that were heart stopping to every person in the arena as a cold feeling settled in the pit of their stomachs, but the strangest thing was that when they came back on all Nexus members were unconscious except three Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, & Wade Barrett. The three were staring around in shock wondering what happened when the lights went off again & when they came back on Heath & Gabriel were out cold which left Wade Barrett a bit nervous & looking around frantically in the ring, putting on his trademark smirk to hide his nervousness, but a culprit wasn't visible. The lights flickered & a dark figure that seemed to appear out of nowhere was right behind Wade stalking him. The crowd was going wild as it suddenly dawned on Wade that there was a presence behind him. He turned around quickly & locked eyes for less than a second with the figure, a shiver ran up & down his spine. He saw the black eyes with a glint of red that were flaring like there was a fire in them, he just knew those eyes would haunt him for the rest of his life, he had just a second to feel fear & before he knew it everything went blank.

Phil watched just like everyone else in the arena, open mouthed as Evil gave that cold smirk of hers & disappeared. Now finally someone has put the Nexus in their place & in the most shocking manner.

When she returned backstage she found Phil staring open mouthed at the screen not moving "might as well close your mouth, we wouldn't want you swallowing flies" he jumped out of his trance & stared at her for a few seconds in amazement then he said "that was amazing!" she gave him a satisfied smile & headed down the hallway to go change, he never saw her smile so he decided that this conversation wasn't over. Phil followed her "wait up!" she didn't slow down but he caught up to her anyway "look Jasmine I know you don't want or need my help & I know you don't trust anyone but I just wanna be your friend" she stopped in her tracks & stared at him suspiciously. Everyone wants something from her that's what she learned on the long run, she raised an eyebrow & asked disbelievingly "why?" he looked startled for a few seconds then he said "should there be a reason for me caring about you? From your cold demeanor I can tell you've been through a lot & I just wanna help out if you give me a chance. I know you don't trust anyone but I was hoping you'd give me a chance. Whenever you need a ride, someone to talk to, go clubbing or maybe just hanging out I just wanna let you know that I'm there for you whenever & whatever you need me to do" suddenly she seemed to shut off completely, she looked at him coldly then said "I don't trust anyone & I have no friends. Being around me is dangerous, I walk alone. So, stay away for your own good" & she left Phil standing puzzled in the hallway.

_what will happen to the Nexus now? stay tuned to find out ;)_


	6. Chapter 5

___disclaimer: i don't own anything other than the OCs & the story's idea._

_this is kind of a long chapter, hope it doesn't bore you & i hope you like it_

Everyone was talking about the dark figure that stalked Wade Barrett, nobody knew who it belonged to other than Phil & Vince McMahon & they were enjoying the buzz it created in the locker room & in the streets.

Jasmine looked sexy as hell as she walked into the arena only dressed in tight jeans & a tight black tshirt, her hair was up in a messy bun & confidence just radiated from her pace. She walked into the arena confidently not aware of the bluish grey eyes that followed her intently.

As she walked into catering to grab a bite all eyes were on her, she knew they were wondering who the new girl was, no one made the relation between the creepy dark figure & this innocent young girl which filled her with satisfaction, she liked shocking people.

She grabbed a sandwich & a coke, & took a seat completely ignoring the whispering & the staring. As she was about to grab a bite a shadow covered the table she rolled her eyes & looked up to find the leader of the Nexus himself towering over her. She raised an eyebrow & said in her cold voice "can I help you with something?" Stuart Bennett just smirked checking her from head to toe then said "maybe, & maybe not, my name is Stu by the way" she took a deep breath trying to stay in control & decided to ignore him. However his demanding presence was really hard to ignore, especially when he said in a sexy voice "how 'bout this swee'hear' you & me after RAW, I'll give you the time of your life, if you know what I mean" she just looked straight in his eyes & said in a commanding voice that sent chills through his body "leave, now" & for a split second Stu thought he saw a glint of red flare in her blue eyes, he backed away in shock & she just looked at him calmly for a few seconds, without any expression on her face, but she decided to get her point across & give a warning to anyone who thought of approaching her so she gave him her cold smirk, making sure that the red in her eyes flared like fire when she said "for your own good don't ever approach me again or I might break your neck" & she casually grabbed her sandwich & coke & went to her locker room as he stared after her unable to move.

The Nexus were in their locker room strategizing on how to avenge what happened last Raw, but Stuart Bennett was lost in his thoughts, he could not get this girl out of his mind ever since he laid eyes on her, & the fact that she didn't give into his charms was just bugging him. However, there was something really strange about her now she really had his attention. The red in her eyes that flared like fire was just plain scary, maybe he imagined it? But no he knew what he saw, something just wasn't right. He decided he needed to find out more about her, his curiosity was just too much to handle. He replayed the memory of looking in her eyes & a light bulb suddenly lit as a memory started replaying in his mind, a memory of a dark figure with eyes that will be in his nightmares for a long time.

No way! That was just impossible! Or was it? Suddenly he felt like he couldn't breathe, how can an innocent girl like her be that scary? What could've happened to her to make her that way? He couldn't get the cold feeling her presence gave him out of his mind. This was just too much!

"Stu? Stuart!" he jumped as he came back from his flashback & blinked a few times looking at the guys "what?" PJ asked "are you ok man? You looked like you were having a mini heart attack" he took a deep breath to calm his nerves & said "I'm fine, it's nothing. I'm heading out to the ring" & he stood up quietly & headed out the door towards the gorilla position, once he was outside the locker room Heath asked "what the hell is up with him?" but he got no answer as all Nexus members shrugged & looked after their leader wondering what was going through his mind at this moment.

The Nexus were in the ring furious, demanding the coward that attacked them to show himself. Jasmine was about to go out when Punk grabbed her arm "be careful out there, they're a dangerous lot, I can go with you just for backup" she stared at his hand coldly & he felt like an electric shock went through his body & he let go of her suddenly "I told you I don't need backup, I'm more dangerous than they'll ever be" she turned to the technician & told him to hit her music. As she disappeared between curtains & out of view she closed her eyes & allowed Pure Evil to take over. She walked slowly & confidently down the ramp making sure to make eye contact with every person in the ring as a way of intimidation.

When a strange music hit the Nexus turned to see who it was, as soon as a figure stepped out from behind the curtains it was as if all warmth & everything good has been sucked out of the arena, as the figure approached, with only red eyes visible, they were shifting in their places uncomfortably as a bad feeling settled in.

What this girl's presence did to him was beyond his understanding, she left him feeling weak & scared which weren't feelings you'd associate with Wade Barrett. Swallowing his fear, he grabbed a microphone & stood towering over the figure at 6 ft 7 "who do you think you are? You attacked the Nexus from behind & you run like a coward instead of facing us like a man & fight" Pure Evil slowly reached out & took down her hood & a gasp sounded in the arena, the dark deadly figure was actually a woman! But Wade Barrett wasn't that shocked, he suspected that much, his problem was with her eyes… The eyes that haunted him since last RAW. Before speaking she took a deep breath to stay in control then said "no, not a coward. I just proved to you that there was a superstar in the locker room that can take you down" Wade smirked, he couldn't help it. How that girl expected to take them all out was beyond him, she must be delusional. "you think _you_ can take us down? Have you looked in the mirror lately?" it was her turn to smirk "I don't think, I_ know_ that I can take you down" "I dunno the kind of medication you are on doll, but you are outnumbered & besides, you're a chick… a really short chick" she tried to keep her cool after that sentence bur she was losing control fast "your numbers & my height are completely irrelevant, I took you down last week, I can take you down again this week" he raised his eyebrows seductively & said "wanna put your money where your mouths at?" "you're most definitely on!" "how about this then doll, you & me one on one tonight. And don't worry I'll go easy on you" he winked at her & moved with the Nexus as to get out of the ring when suddenly a fire arose quickly blocking their path & as quickly surrounding the ring preventing them from leaving. She came closer to him, grabbed his tshirt pulling him closer & looked straight in his eyes with her dark ones & said in a voice that emanated death "I wasn't done yet. Don't you dare _ever_ call me doll again & you better pray to God that _I_ go easy on _you_" as soon as she said that she just vanished into thin air with the flames vanishing with her. The whole arena was very quiet & Wade stared open mouthed wondering what the hell has he gotten himself into this time.

Jasmine was in her locker room fighting to stay in control, it was extremely hard when she was angry, & getting ready for her match when a knock came on the door "come in" she said coldly.

Punk walked in her locker room a little hesitant. After the confrontation with Wade he was a little bit scared. He now knew what she meant when she told him last week that being around her is dangerous, he had doubted it but now he was sure of it. She really was dangerous. But that didn't mean that he'd give up on being her friend, he knew even though she doesn't let it show but she needs someone. He was also hesitant because she didn't sound like she was in a good mood, she was scary enough in a good mood so he kept wondering what she can do in a bad one. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he approached her, when he was a step away she looked up from tying her boots & said "I thought I told you being around me is dangerous, are you looking for trouble?" he swallowed & said lowering his eyes to the ground "I know now what you meant by saying that it's dangerous, but that doesn't change anything, I still wanna be your friend" she stared intently at him for a few seconds then said "you're terrified" his eyes snapped up to meet hers, and for a split second he thought he saw something different in them but for the life of him he didn't know what, he was about to open his mouth to speak but she cut him off softly "looking through your soul says that you mean it, for the second time Punk I'm warning you, walk away while you still can" he knew that this side of Jasmine he would never see again, so he weighed his words carefully before saying them in order to not upset her "you keep saying that but you won't be able to push me away, it's my choice. I know you're a dark soul, but I still want to be near you. I also know that you don't want to get close to people coz you're afraid of what they'll think when they know what you truly are, but I found out & I'm not running away, that has to count for something right?" she was quiet for a few minutes then suddenly she closed off returning to her cold self "I have a match" & she walked away leaving him over whelmed with emotions in her locker room. He really wanted to help her why wouldn't she let him? What happened to her in the past? What changed her & made her that cold hearted? He was going to help her & solve her mystery even if she pushed him away or even set him on fire.

The Undertaker sat in an isolated locker room that no one dared enter thinking. He was thinking about the incident from a few weeks ago when he went to get a diva. Jasmine. Or to him, Pure Evil. Undertaker had escaped hell a long time ago, he had done stuff that he has never been proud of, & he never expected that his past & secrets would catch up to him but they finally had. The Undertaker would never admit it but Pure Evil terrified him, he was probably the only one who knew what she was & what she was capable of. He spent the majority of his life hiding his tracks so that she can never find him, but unfortunately the world was set against him, he should have expected that she'd find him sooner or later. But now he had to make a choice. Either he can pretend like she doesn't exist & ignore her presence which won't last long, or he could swallow his fear, stand his ground, face her & show her that he wasn't scared & that he can take her down. He decided to fight. Because no matter what the Undertaker doesn't run like a coward, he was the one that made people run not the other way round. So for the past few weeks he has been contemplating if he'll return & if so how? But when Pure Evil appeared last Monday on RAW he knew he had to make an appearance, & after her confrontation with Barrett earlier tonight, the mystery of the how has been solved. That's why he's been sitting in this locker room for the past half an hour, watching her match & waiting for the right moment to strike._  
_


	7. Chapter 6

___disclaimer: i don't own anything other than the OCs & the story's idea._

She headed to the gorilla position thinking about what Punk said; maybe he was right maybe she needed someone. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts, she needed to keep her head in the game & think about petty stuff later. When she arrived at the gorilla position Wade Barrett had already been in the ring waiting, she decided to toy with him a little bit so she took her time giving a crew member her new theme music. She thought that since this was a new start for her, it was only fair that she changed the music too so she chose Vampire by Xandria as it was time for the WWE to embrace the ultimate evil. When her music hit, she headed down the ring for her debut match against Wade Barrett.

Punk watched as she slowly & confidently walked down the ramp & for a second he pitied Wade Barrett for what was going to happen to him but on second thoughts he deserved it. The ref rang the bell signaling the start of the match but before they can lock in the Nexus music hit & they walked down the ramp surrounding the ring. She just looked at them amusedly & shifted her gaze back to Barrett nonchalantly. Wade gave her a smirk & signaled for her with his finger to bring it on & so they locked. After a few seconds of struggle Wade was backed in a corner as the ref began to count Evil let go Wade took a cheap shot & gave her a boot to the ribs, she bent over in pain but as he came at her again she blocked his kick & gave him quite a punch in the jaw, Wade fell back a few steps holding his jaw. The match kept going back & forth between the two & Wade was holding his own quite well in Punk's opinion, but suddenly, with a well-played move, the momentum changed to Evil's advantage, & to the surprise of everyone she lifted Wade quite easily & executed an impressive fireman's carry powerslam but it wasn't over yet as Wade got up slowly & tipsily from the previous move she stalked him biding her time & then suddenly she hit what looked like an RKO but faster, more devastating & powerful & grabbed the pin. As the ref raised her hands in victory all Nexus members surrounded the ring jumping on the apron, the ref ran out of the ring but she stood her ground. They entered the ring & all at the same time started attacking her, she was bent over & they were punching every piece of her that was within their reach, Punk was about to go out & help her but before he could move she stood up powerfully sending all Nexus members flying from on top of her Hercules style, but they got up quickly & went at her again but this time she was ready for them sending strong punches at every one who came at her knocking them down but they just kept coming back.

Suddenly the arena went dark & a thunder sounded in the arena, when the lights came on the Undertaker stood with all his glory in the middle of the ring facing Evil. Nexus cleared the ring immediately & ran back stage grabbing their fallen leader on their way while Evil & Undertaker stood nose to nose, after a short stare down the Undertaker said "I am coming for you" he did his trademark of running his thumb on his neck & a huge gong sounded as the lights went out again & he was gone.

Pure Evil stood unmoving in the ring, she didn't even realize that the lights were back on she just kept staring at the empty place that the Dead Man had occupied mere seconds ago. After a few seconds, as if nothing happened, she started walking to the back slowly only to be met behind the curtain by none other than Josh Mathews "Pure Evil, what do you call your finisher?" she looked at him coldly, she wasn't in the mood she had too much to think about but she knew he wouldn't leave her alone so she said "Purgatory" & was about to walk away when he said "what are you going to do about the Undertaker?" she said in a deadly voice "the Undertaker will really be a Dead Man when I'm done with him" & she walked away before she takes her anger out on Josh .

Vince had told her that if she needed anything then she should go to Paul Levesque so after taking a shower, she walked straight into Paul Levesque's office without knocking; he jumped startled by the sudden bursting of the door. But as soon as she stepped in his office she felt like she'd finally come home, she didn't know why but for some reason Triple H's soul felt familiar & from the looks of it he felt like he knew her too. They stared in each other's eyes mesmerized, overcome by this strange feeling of safety & familiarity. She cleared her throat & said "I need free reigns on Smackdown too" "excuse me?" "I'm going after the Undertaker & there's nothing you can do about it, I don't need your permission I'm just asking it out of respect" he looked at her surprised then said "you have permission to do what you see fit, as long as you stay under control" "control is quite hard, I can't promise you anything. I don't take well to rules & as I already said I don't need your permission" he looked at her amused then said "you got your free reigns kid, just don't make me regret it" she looked at him seriously & said "you won't" & she turned to leave "Jasmine" she turned around looking at him curiously as he asked "how do I know you?" she looked at him thoughtful then said "I don't know, your soul seems very familiar but I can't say from where. But trust me; I'm planning on finding out" "yeah? how will you find out?" "That's my business" & she left Triple H's office with quite an impression, he knew that this girl was destined for greatness but one sentence was nagging him, what did she mean by his soul seems familiar? & how can she sense his soul?

An hour later she was in her hotel room pacing, tonight was an eventful night. She made her debut & stood her ground against the Nexus, The Undertaker had returned & he came for her, & meeting the COO was quite an experience. Now she had a lot of things to think about, she has to take The Undertaker down, she had to break up the Nexus, she needed to find out why she got this feeling near Triple H,& she also needed to figure out what she'll do about the persisting CM Punk. But at this moment she couldn't think straight, her mind kept wondering to her match with Wade Barrett, it was an intense match, he was ruthless & that did strange things to her. No one managed to keep his own in the ring like he did tonight & she felt very attracted to his ruthlessness tonight. She wasn't at all happy with her thoughts, she never thought about humans that much & it has been a while since she was attracted to one of them that's why the one night stands stopped, but ever since she came to the WWE it felt like she was becoming soft. First she gained a friend in Phil Brooks which was unlike her as she walked alone, & second she was turned on by Stu Bennett, all that looked like trouble. She was going out of her mind so she decided that maybe a one night stand & a night out getting drunk would do her good that's why she went to see what Phil was up to & give him a chance to prove that he was a good person & decide whether she could trust him with her secrets.

Phil was just about finished getting ready to hit a club with the boys when a knock came at the door. He went to open it & was pleasantly surprised to see Jasmine "Hey!" he said rather excitedly, she was the last person he expected to see "urmm hi, what are you doing?" "I was about to head out to a club with the boys, why?" she looked uncertain when she said "I was bored, & I thought I should give you a chance" a huge grin spread across his face "then how about you join me & the boys then?" "where?" "we're heading to a club near the hotel to grab a few drinks & party for a while" "fine, but I'm not socializing" "that's up to you" she said coldly "of course it's up to me, now let's go before I change my mind" & she walked off in the direction of the elevators so Punk grabbed his keys & wallet & ran after her.

This was going to be quite a night he had a feeling that the pieces of the puzzle were about to finally fit together & that he might be able to crack her shell once a few drinks were in her system.


	8. Chapter 7

___disclaimer: i don't own anything other than the OCs & the story's idea._

sorry for the late update guys, thank you very much for reading.

When they arrived at the club PJ, Heath Miller, Randy Orton, John Cena, Mike Mizanin, Stephan Farelly, &, to her utter horror, Stu Bennett were all there. As they reached their table Phil said cheerfully "guys this is Jasmine, Jasmine I'm sure you know the guys" she gave them a curt nod, Stu said feeling his neck "I'm quite impressed, you gave me quite a beating. Neck's still killing me!" she just stared at him coldly & headed to the bar "dry whiskey & leave the bottle" she told the bartender, one look at her & he knew she was someone to be afraid of, so he placed the glass & the bottle & went far away from her.

When she was out of earshot, PJ asked "what's up with her?" Phil just shrugged & said "I dunno, she's just not a people's person" they all watched her pour a glass of whiskey & she just swallowed it in one gulp & started pouring another. "Someone's gonna get drunk tonight" Randy said patting Phil on the back who just shrugged, he really couldn't understand her.

After having a good amount of alcohol in her system, Jasmine decided that to hell with everything, she wasn't the one who should be scared of being around him, _he_ should be scared from being around _her_! So she grabbed her bottle & headed to their table. PJ, Heath, Stu, & Phil were the only ones left. She walked sexily towards them & when she was there she wrapped an arm casually around Phil's waist & said "so what did I miss?" they all looked at her surprised, but Phil smiled gently at her & said "they were trying to corrupt me you see, every time we hit a bar they start making bets on whether I'll give up & drink this time" she looked at him amused & raised her glass saying "cheers to your willpower mate" & she drank the entire glass in one gulp. Stu looked at her amused & said "easy there love, we wouldn't want to have to babysit you now" she turned her cold eyes to him & gave him a thorough look, she was satisfied to see that he had a slight bruise on his cheek where she had punched him earlier, so she held his gaze & said challengingly "is that some kind of a challenge Mr. Bennett?" he smirked & said "depends on how brave you are" "well then you messed with the wrong chick coz it's game on!" & maybe that was Jasmine's only mistake ever since she came to the WWE.

The guys had left a while back & they were still going at it, a few drinks later she was starting to feel that the alcohol was clouding her judgment "I have to say I'm quite impressed Bennett, you held your own in the ring & now you're still holding it. Maybe I've lost my touch" he smirked & said "I never thought I'd say that but right back at you doll" they gulped down another glass & that was all they needed. Stu gave her an intense look then suddenly he leaned forward & captured her lips with his; & that was her undoing as she lost all her intellectual ability & better judgment & kissed him back feeling the sexual tension & the desire for this human at this moment crash down on her. The kiss was getting heated so she broke it & whispered in his ear "how about we take this somewhere more private" & so they did, both not knowing that they will have the most amazing night of their lives or that he might become her undoing or that there would be a bittersweet twist of fate.

Phil was a bit disappointed that he didn't get the chance to talk to her while she was drunk, but he knew that it wouldn't have made a difference coz she strikes him as someone who is always in control of her actions. He decided to stop thinking & try to get some sleep. As soon as he placed his head on the pillow he fell into a not so peaceful sleep, he had a very strange dream, more like a very strange nightmare. There was a very powerful storm & Pure Evil & The Undertaker were battling it out creating chaos & destruction all around them, he had a strange feeling that they were the cause of the storm. "You belong in hell Deadman" Pure Evil said as her face changed. Her eyes were black & when you looked deep enough you could see a fire ablaze in them & her teeth had somehow elongated & were much sharper. He got the feeling that he was seeing Pure Evil in all her glory; suddenly a very massive hole appeared in the ground & it seemed to suck in anything that came within a meter of it. Undertaker summoned a lightning to bring her down but she blocked it with ease, laughing manically & said "when will you understand Undertaker, your powers have no effect over me" "when will you understand that I'm not going back to hell?" "I don't believe that's your choice" she said darkly as an invisible hand seemed to pull the Undertaker towards the hole as flamed burst from inside of it, the Undertaker rolled his eyes back & the invisible hand seemed to stop, he ran & lunged at her but she jumped quickly to the side to avoid him, Phil watched in slow motion as the Undertaker stood up slowly & a lightening hit her straight in the heart & with a surprised 'Oh' she lost her balance & fell through the flames & into the hole, as the Undertaker stood victorious & the hole closed behind her Phil jerked waking up in his bed sweating & panting. He switched on the lights & went to have a cold glass of water from the fridge trying to convince himself that this wasn't real & that it was only a dream, but his stomach clenched & he had the uneasy feeling that that was a vision not a dream & that it was real & that either it happened or was about to happen. He sat on his bed breathing in & out trying to calm down when a knock sounded on the door, he looked at the clock it was 4:30 am, who could it be? But whoever was on the door kept knocking like the world was about to end, so he took a deep breath & opened the door, and for some reason, seeing who was standing behind it, he wished he never had.


	9. Chapter 8

___disclaimer: i don't own anything other than the OCs & the story's idea._

___is anyone still reading? should i continue?_

___anyway now it's time to get to know Jasmine a little bit ;)_

___so enjoy xxx_

Jasmine sat up in bed suddenly, when she looked around she realized that that wasn't her room _'oh shit'_ she thought to herself, when her eyes fell on the body next to her, her eyes widened in horror. She was in Stu Bennett's room! Damn alcohol! She should start being a straightedge like Phil. She slid out of bed quietly as to not wake him, got dressed quickly & headed to the only place she thought of at this moment.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" she said matter of factly, Phil just stared at her not knowing what to do so she raised an eyebrow "can I come in?" "yes" it came out as a squeak which made her eyebrow go higher so he cleared his throat & said "come in" stepping aside. When she came in she studied him for a few moments & asked "what's wrong?" "Nothing" he said all too quickly, she furrowed her brows "you're lying; I don't like being lied to. I knew it was a mistake from the beginning, I shouldn't have come here" & she turned to leave "Jasmine.. wait" he said softly. It was only the way he said it that made her stop in her tracks, he sounded scared. She turned around to face him & waited for him to speak, after a few seconds of silence he said "I had a bad dream" she came closer to him & took his hands gently into hers, he winced slightly from their coldness but didn't pull away. She closed her eyes for a few seconds then she said "I see" he looked at her quizzically so she said "it's just a dream Phil, nothing to it so don't worry about it. Besides the Undertaker cannot harm me" "how did you know about the dream?" she gave him a sorrowful smile & said "you already know" "you're not human?" she sighed "no, but you already guessed as much" "are you a vampire?" despite the seriousness of the conversation she couldn't help but burst into laughter, he raised an eyebrow at her so after she calmed down a bit she turned serious again & said "you humans & your obsession with vampires! No, I'm not. But I am what created them. I am the creator of all evil on Earth" his brows furrowed thoughtfully then he said "so Pure Evil isn't just a stage name?" "No, it's what I really am" "but you look so innocent!" her face darkened as she said "looks can be deceiving" "then how are you here on Earth?" "I was born just like you" "why don't I believe that?" she smiled & said "because you are a clever man" "then tell me the true story" she hesitated for a second then said "I made a bargain with a witch" "excuse me?" "You heard me, I said I made a bargain with a witch" "how?" she sighed heavily then she said "long story" "I have nowhere to go, so spill" she hissed "ok, fine but don't regret it afterwards. When The Undertaker disappeared, I spent exactly 24 years searching the depths of Hell & Heaven for him but I couldn't find him, he seemed to have vanished. One day I was roaming Tartarus & I found a witch who knew quite a handful of useful stuff, she told me that he escaped to Earth so I made a bargain with her. I'll decrease her punishment & she'll send me to Earth wherever he is in order to find him, & so she did" "but how did you come to Earth?" she shrugged & said simply "I was born, just like you" "born how exactly?" "That's stupid Phil, I have human parents just like you, the only difference is that instead of having a normal child they got me, but they dunno what I am. You see part of the safety of the spell was that I was born human, only if I get close to the Undertaker or if I have a complete emotional breakdown does my power return & I rise in all my glory" "so you're from Hell? Whatever that means" "Yes, I come from Hell, it's my home" a look of horror crossed his face so she rolled her eyes & said "I doubt it comes as a surprise to you Punk, you're a smart man, where exactly did you think I came from?" he swallowed & said "I dunno but I guess I didn't want to believe myself. But I don't get what do you mean by the Undertaker escaped? & why do you insist on bringing him back to Hell? Why can't you just leave him be?" she took a deep breath & said "the Undertaker was like what you humans call a reaper. After a while he decided he didn't like taking lives so I made him gatekeeper of Hell, which means that it was his job to keep the souls locked inside & drag them back if they tried to escape from their punishment, but one day he just vanished, or ran away if you must. & that created chaos like nothing else so as I said I tried searching for him but he was a clever man he hid his tracks well so I couldn't find him. I have to bring him back so he can face the consequences of his actions, he has to be punished in order to keep the others in line" Phil just stared at her a few moments, something about her tone & the way she talked about the Undertaker gave him a feeling that she was hiding something so he pushed his luck by asking "but there's something more than that isn't there?" she smiled at him & said "you're a very perceptive man aren't you? Yes, it's much more than that. The Undertaker was my lover & he betrayed me" never in a million years would he have imagined what she just said, it was just beyond his imagination "you & Taker?" "yes, Undertaker & I" "but how?" "that Philip is another time's story" he snuck a glance at the alarm clock & realized it was 6 am "don't you ever sleep?" she laughed coldly & said "no I don't need sleep, a huge amount of alcohol & sex makes me a bit drowsy & temporarily not in control, it also affects my ability to think & register what's happening around me" "other than that you never sleep? At all?" he asked surprised "no I don't, but I realize that you do. I'm sorry for keeping you awake; it's time to leave now" "but you didn't tell me why you dropped by so late, did something happen?" she bit her lip nervously & said "I think I made the biggest mistake of my life" "what makes you say so?" "I slept with Stu" Phil was silent for a few moments trying hard not to act surprised & then asked "I don't understand, how is that a mistake?" she slumped on a chair sighing then said "usually when I interact with a human it is a one night stand with someone I don't know & not likely to see again, Stu is the first one that I sleep with that I know. Other than that, I think he has feelings for me & I don't have feelings for him, actually I don't have feelings at all, I'm not capable of love or other good feelings. He turns me on & that's about it & because of those feelings things get real complicated real fast" "then why don't you give him a chance to earn your love & prove himself to you & get to know him? Maybe you'll change your mind" "Didn't you hear what I just said? I'm not capable of love! I'm the anti of love. I'm Pure Evil; I have no good in me! All I have are feelings of lust, hate, anger, & the intense feeling to hurt people & do every sinful thing in this world! I don't feel anything that's pure like love, happiness, forgiveness, & helping others that's a human & an angel thing not mine!" "Then why don't you just let go & give yourself a chance?" "Because I have no humanity, & surrendering to any of those feelings would make me human" "human as in you'll become mortal & lose your place in Hell & all your powers?" "No, human as in weak. I'm the ruler of Hell Phil I can't allow myself to become weak" "love doesn't make us weak, it makes us stronger" "that's what you humans think, but it's not that simple because love complicates things. Phil, I'm Evil don't you get that? Love isn't a word I know! Besides, I've turned off my humanity & emotions for a reason & I can't just turn them back on" "why not?" suddenly she completely closed off & the coldness returned to her eyes, as she said in a voice that sent shivers up & down his spine "that's the end of our conversation Philip" & she turned to leave but before she exited she said threateningly "breathe a word of this conversation & you'll disappear without a trace" before he could say anything she stormed out. '_Great! I just ruined it again, I pushed my luck too far. Fantastic Phil! Couldn't keep your mouth shut!_' he thought after she left slumping on the bed. Jasmine was the only person in the world that confused the hell out of him, one moment she is gentle & trusting but the next second she is cold & distant. But he had this strange feeling that his life was about to be flipped upside down & maybe, for the first time in his life, he bit more than he could chew. Damn curiosity for having the best of him & placing him in this weird situation.


	10. Chapter 9

___disclaimer: i don't own anything other than the OCs & the story's idea._

As she went back to her room she was really mad at herself for spilling her guts to Phil, opening up to someone wasn't a good idea so she decided on shutting him out again. After taking a quick shower & getting dressed she went down to grab a bite before it was time catch a plane to Texas where Smackdown should be held.  
She walked into the restaurant & saw Phil, Stu & PJ sat on a table. She completely ignored them & went to sit in a dark corner where no one would dare bother her. However, as always, she never got a moment of peace as she was about to start eating Stu came & sat opposite her. She huffed angrily & said "how is it you always manage to interrupt me while I'm eating?" he gave her an amused smirk as he said "my perfect timing I guess" she looked at him coldly not a bit amused & asked "did you want something? My temper is running wild today so you better make it good" a shiver ran up & down his spine but he didn't back down he needed to say what he had to say "so this is how it's going to be? You'll pretend that nothing happened last night? Maybe you'll even say that I was dreaming?!" she gave him a death glare, she was trying her hardest not to lose control & go evil on his arse, she took a deep breath & said coldly "I may be a lot of things Bennett, but a liar ain't one of them" "yeah? So what now?" she shrugged & said simply "nothing" "you mean it meant nothing?" "Exactly, & you would do well to not mention it again" whatever he said next was drowned when a tingle ran through the tips of her fingers & her whole body tensed just as HE stepped through the restaurant door. There was only one being who could get such a reaction from her, a being who had been missing for nearly a hundred years, a being who shook her very core back in Hell. She stood up quickly knocking her chair down as she made eye contact with none other than the Undertaker. They were both frozen to the spot just staring at each other as the entire room seemed to go silent when a cold feeling settled in the room. They slowly approached each other not breaking the eye contact, when they were inches apart she smirked & said menacingly "revenge will be mine" he glared at her not blinking "yeah? What revenge?" "Now is neither the time nor place, unlike you _Mark_ I don't like making a spectacle" "oh really _Jasmine_? Now you don't like a spectacle? I remember a time when you were all about the show" her face darkened as her eyes flared "so you really wanna go there? Go back to your worst nightmare?" he looked at her seriously & said in a deadly voice "you don't have a hold on me anymore, I don't fear you" she laughed sarcastically & said "oh yeah?" she placed her hand over his heart that was beating so fast it was surprising it didn't burst right through his chest & said seductively "your heart begs to differ Mark. I can smell your fear. & you wanna know what else I smell?" he swallowed the lump forming in his throat trying hard to hide his feelings as she grabbed his hardened manhood & whispered in his ear in a voice that sent shivers up & down his spine "your lust" she smirked & said seductively making it harden even more "you see Mark after all those years you still try to convince yourself that you don't fear me or want me & sometimes you pretend that it was all just a bad dream & that I don't exist. But every particle of your being fears me, aches for me, misses me, & most of all haven't stopped lusting over me. You can run Taker but you can't hide, I'll find you no matter where you go. Hell hath no fury over a woman scorned; imagine if that woman was Hell itself what kind of fury will be unleashed upon you? You will regret betraying me. Revenge will be mine" & she pulled away heading back to her room leaving him frozen to the spot struggling with feelings he thought he buried deep. Feelings that he thought were gone for nearly a hundred years. Maybe she smelled his fear but there was something he needed to do, so he followed her to her room.

After seeing the confrontation Stu & Phil shared a look from across the room, their instincts told them that Mark was going after Jasmine. So, agreeing silently they both ran through the doors trying to catch up with them. But neither of them knew what lied ahead.


	11. Chapter 10

___sorry for the late update_

___phhsdj thank you very much for reading & reviewing! hope i don't disappoint_

___disclaimer: i don't own anything other than the OCs & the story's idea._

As she stormed into her room & slammed the door it suddenly crashed open & Undertaker stood at the doorway fuming "you think that conversation ended that way? It ends when I say it ends or have you forgotten?" she took a fighting stance & said angrily "oh yeah? Twisting the truth now are we? Since when is anything your call? It's my call not yours, always have & always will!" he smirked & said "yeah? Well, hate to break it to you Evil but it never was your call. Don't you remember how you used to scream my name? How you used to beg for more? You think _you_ were in control? You better think again. But you always liked that didn't you? You always liked to be dominated" suddenly she had him up against the wall by his neck as her skin turned to fire making his skin turn red under her touch & said warningly "don't you EVER forget that it was only because I allowed it. I was always in control, I toyed with you, I lead you on, I made you yield to me, & most of all I made you believe that you were in control" she gave him an evil smirk & continued "I'm always in control, if you think I'm mistaken then why don't you prove it" they kept the challenging eye contact for a few seconds when suddenly Mark removed himself from her grasp & slammed her back against the wall making a soft moan escape her mouth "is that a challenge?" she just shrugged & smirked. Mark rolled his eyes to the back of his head & surrendered control to the Undertaker as Jasmine's eyes turned from blue to black & the fire lit inside of them allowing Pure Evil to take control. It was Undertaker Vs Evil for the first time in one hundred years as he crashed his lips roughly on hers taking claim of them once again. That was the way it was between them, always fighting & the intense hate they carried for each other, but in Hell hate was passion & passion turns to sex. Remember when they said there was a very thin line between hate & love? Yeah well that fits them perfectly except for the fact that it was lust not love, one second they hate each other's guts & fighting for power & dominance, & the next second sleeping together. Jasmine flipped slamming his back against the wall causing a groan from him as she took off his tshirt, she ran her fingers on his chest as she admired his physique but he didn't give her time as he suddenly lifted her slamming her into the wall again & pinning her hands on top of her head as he started hungrily kissing a trail from her neck to her chest causing a loud moan to escape her lips.

When Phil & Stu reached her room they found the door wide open, Stu turned to Phil frowning who shrugged in return as he stepped into the room. His eyes widened at what he saw & tried to prevent Stu from seeing it but it was too late, he saw the comprehension in his eyes & saw it turn into anger as it settled in his mind before he could stop him he stormed to the bedroom yelling "what the hell is going on in here" Jasmine & Mark separated quickly trying to cover themselves, Mark found a pillow as Jasmine wrapped the sheets around her saying "what the hell are you doing here? Get the hell OUT!" "Oh I'm not going anywhere, what do you think you're doing?" Phil placed a hand on Stu's shoulder saying "I don't think that's a good idea Stu, c'mon let's get outta here" Jasmine snorted as she stood up facing off with Stu "yeah I'd listen to him if I were you" "so that's why you reject me? For a Deadman?" Mark stepped forward anger taking over his features as he said growling "I'd watch what I was saying if I were you boy" Jasmine stepped between them as she said "calm down Taker, the boy's hurt" then turning to Stu she said "that's not a very wise thing you're doing here, I thought I told you earlier Bennett, what happened between us was a one night stand. Haven't you ever had one night stands before?" Stu looked like he'd been punched in the gut so Phil intervened by saying "that's enough Jasmine, you don't have to rub it in. Have a heart & show some pity" Mark snorted & said "pity? She doesn't even know the word! It's like you're telling a stone to feel" Jasmine narrowed her eyes at Mark & then she said threateningly "I suggest that you get the hell out of here Mark coz I'm afraid if you stay a second longer you will seal your fate" he raised his hand in defeat as he put his clothes on, when he was about to get out of the door she said "I'm not nearly done with you yet. Revenge will be mine" he sighed & said "you keep saying that. So why don't you just bring it?" "oh I'm going to bring it alright, I'll leave you with the 'when' to stress about & you better run Taker, you better run like the Devil is chasing you" she smirked cockily & continued "because the devil really is" & she flicked her hand shutting the door in his face. She turned around facing Stu & stared in his eyes for a few moments as though she was studying him "Phil, leave please" so Phil walked out quietly from her room leaving Stu to his fate.

Stu was afraid to move as she stared at him, after what seemed like forever she said quietly "I should make you suffer" he swallowed the lump in his throat & opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off "but I think that the position you saw me & Mark in is punishment enough & it would teach you not to pry in people's business" he said as he finally got his voice back "I care about you" she turned sharply looking at him the flare in her eyes igniting "you don't know me!" "I don't care" "you should" "but I don't!" she closed her eyes trying to stay patient as she said "let's get one thing clear Stuart… I do NOT have any sort of feelings whatsoever, so you're going to pretend that this conversation never happened & you'll also pretend that our accidental sex was with any random girl you met at a bar & won't see again" "but you're not a random girl!" "I am now" he sighed "at least give it a shot" anger flashed in her eyes as she said "give what a shot? In case you didn't notice I'm not the relationship kind. Also in case you didn't notice I don't have any feelings towards you! You were just another guy I conquered in the bedroom nothing more. So you would do well in not mentioning it again. Now get out coz I might do something I regret like throwing you out the window! & we better not cross paths again for your own good" & she stormed into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Stu stood stunned for a few moments then huffed angrily as he stormed back into his room. He was beyond furious & she also happened to hurt him deeply. But one thing was certain, that this was far from over he was going to make her his if it's the last thing he does.


	12. Chapter 11

___sorry for the late update_

___phhsdj thank you very much for reading & reviewing!_

___disclaimer: i don't own anything other than the OCs & the story's idea._

She sat impatiently tapping her foot on the plane waiting for it to take off, when suddenly she froze. She felt a familiar soul step through the door & she hoped that for once she was mistaken about who it was. But no, luck was never on her side. She felt him come closer & she kept praying that he wasn't going to occupy the seat next to her, but who do you pray to when you're the devil? "Are you following me?" she snapped at him, Stu just sighed in defeat & said sarcastically "just great, the only person I wanted to see" "haha very funny, get off my plane" he rolled his eyes at her & said "I wish I could but I have a job to do" "oh yeah? & what kind of job is that? Annoying the hell out of me? Consider yourself lucky coz you can still live to see another day" "yeah you keep saying that but I'm still breathing, & in case you've forgotten, we work in the same company, I have a job to do at Smackdown" "don't test me Barrett. You got a job you say? A job like trying to soften me up?" suddenly his face was inches away from hers but she didn't flinch as rage dominated his features & said "not everything is about you" she looked at him nonchalantly & said "yeah whatever" & put her headphones on leaving Stu to seethe on his own.

An hour & a half passed & she was bored out of her mind, she looked at Stu & found that he also had his headphones on & was flipping through some magazine without even registering anything in it. So, she leaned over & took the headphone near her off & whispered in a seductive voice "how would you like to join the Mile High Club Mr. Bennett?" Stu gulped & looked at her slowly, she raised her eyebrows suggestively making him bite on his lower lip & said "what's in it for me?" she raised her eyebrows in surprise & said "other than having sex with me? I'm offering you sex with no attachments, that's every man's dream, & you're questioning me?" "it may come as a surprise to you but sex isn't the most important thing to me" "then what is?" he shrugged so she said losing her patience "you're wasting valuable time Stuart" "I don't need another one night stand with you Jasmine, I want all of you" "well you can't have all of me so can't you just settle with what you can get?" "no, I can't" she huffed then said "fine! How about this then, I sleep with you for a week?" "a month" "two weeks" "one month or no deal" she was quiet for a few seconds which made him ask in surprise "you're actually thinking it over? You'll do that deal just to sleep with me on a plane?" "no, I'm considering doing this deal because I'm bored & I'm horny & you're my only option" "you do realize that by the end of this month you'll have feelings for me?" she snorted & said "do you realize that by the end of this month you're going to hate my guts?" he just shrugged nonchalantly so she said "fine you have a deal as long as you stay out of my way & satisfy my every need bedroom wise" "you do realize that you can't sleep with anyone else?" she smiled evilly & said "you do realize you're making a deal with the devil?" One thing you never do is make a deal with the devil coz you'll never win & it'll come to bite toy in the ass, oh she was going to enjoy making his life a living hell, so she gave him an evil smirk & whispered in his ear "if you fail to satisfy my every need the deal is off, meet me in the first cubicle in five minutes" & she walked off cursing her stupidity for agreeing to this deal.

It was time for Smackdown, she waited patiently backstage for the right time to strike. The Undertaker had a match against Randy Orton later tonight so she lurked in a dark corner strategizing & avoiding Wade Barrett. As the match started she had a plan so she waited for the right time, she watched as both men gave their best moves to put the other down but as the momentum started to change for Taker's benefit, she had to strike. She was too proud to let him win.

The Undertaker had just grabbed Orton's throat about to chokeslam him when suddenly, the arena went dark & coldness settled in. He knew instantly who it was; her presence was so dominating, so strong that you just couldn't avoid it. Darkness would have been her advantage over anyone but him, he can see well in the dark just like her. So he watched the ramp waiting for her to appear but she didn't, instead writing in blood started appearing on the black titantron. His heart nearly stopped as he read "Hell hath no fury over a woman scorned" it only lasted a few seconds then faded & another sentence appeared "what if this woman is Hell itself? Imagine the fury that will be unleashed upon you Undertaker…. I'll send you back to the depths of Hell…..Revenge will be MINE" eyes with a glint of red appeared on the screen staring straight into his soul, which made a chill run down his spine.

The Undertaker was distracted watching the titantron, but when Pure Evil's eyes disappeared, the lights turned on just as quickly as they turned off & the crowd watched as if in slow motion as Pure Evil stalked him quietly waiting for him to turn around.

The instant the lights came back on he turned around only to be met by Purgatory. The crowd watched as Pure Evil gave a cold victorious smirk & placed a single black rose in the Undertaker's hand & said "Rest In Peace while you can Deadman, you'll be back in Hell soon" & disappeared into thin air.

hope you enjoyed it ;)


	13. Chapter 12

___i am really sorry for the late update but life has been a little hectic lately. Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! hope you like it_

___disclaimer: i don't own anything other than the OCs & the story's idea._

After Smackdown she headed straight to the house she bought in Tampa, she needed to re-group & strategize. Not only did she need some time alone she needed to see someone, someone that she hasn't seen in 24 years & missed dearly. As soon as she arrived home she went straight to her garden. She made sure no one was looking & went to a small shed in the back of the garden hidden from sight. She opened the door, stepped inside & allowed Pure Evil to take control. Pure Evil raised her hand & suddenly a hole of fire appeared in the walls of the shed, she stepped inside, shut the wall behind her & looked around. After what seemed like forever she was finally home & by home she meant back to Hell. She was about to enter the gates of Tartarus when suddenly a bark that shook the ground sounded, she turned around & was knocked down by none other than Cerbrus, the legendary huge three headed dog, he bared his teeth growling at her & approached her slowly ready for an attack but she didn't run away she stood her ground when suddenly he pounced & started licking her face causing her to laugh "I missed you too boy" she got up, dusted herself off & gave the big beast a hug "is everything fine since I've been gone?" he whined & a sad look crossed his face "that bad huh?" he nodded sadly so she gave him a reassuring pat & said "don't worry I'll take care of it" he barked happily then trotted away back to his position. She blasted the castle doors open & walked in commandingly making everyone inside jump & bow frantically "your highness, you're back" her eyes flared & she said "where is Satan?" the man answered nervously "he fled your highness, he's wreaking havoc on Earth trying to find you & it's chaos down here" "why is he trying to find me?" the man gulped & said "he wants to challenge you to a fight & the winner is the ruler of Hell" "consider him dead" & she walked to the garden of the castle & by garden she means a place solely made of fire & burned trees with spikes. As soon as she entered the garden she saw the person she was looking for "Lilith!" she yelled, the beautiful girl turned around & when she spotted her a huge smile crossed her face & she ran to her giving her a hug & said "I missed you so so much!" "I missed you too sweetheart, where are Lucifer & Hades?" "Lucifer is trying to control the chaos, he turned out to be a great leader after you left" "& Hades?" she gave her smile & whistled & the hound of Hell seemed to appear out of nowhere sprinting & jumping in the arms of his long lost master. Evil was very happy to know that her trusted companion was OK, she showered him with kisses then looked up at Lilith & said "you & Hades are coming with me, Lucifer will have to take care of everything on his own" Lilith opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a voice that said "I wish you could stay Evil, we need you" she turned around to face Lucifer & said "I know Luc, but I have to bring the Undertaker back, & I'm so close to doing it" "why? Why do you need him back" "he has to pay for what he has done" "don't lose yourself trying to get revenge" "I won't, that's why I'm taking Lilith & Hades with me" "you can't take Lilith with you" "why not? I need her to crack him" Lilith said "Mum, Lucifer is right I can't come with you" "why sweetheart?" "I need to stay with him, your heir needs to stay so things can stay under control, just go & bring him back then we can be reunited again" she sighed & said "you are right" she gave her daughter a tight hug, turned to Lucifer & said threateningly "take care of my daughter" he bowed & said "with my life" she patted him on the back "come on Hades let's go" so she took her dog, opened the portal to her shed back on Earth, took one final look at her daughter & walked with Hades through the portal.

She sat on her couch in the dark living room with Hades on her lap thinking, when suddenly the doorbell rang. She got up to open the door with Hades following her like a shadow. She opened the door & to her shock she found Stu Bennett standing there "what are you doing here?" Hades growled at Stu making his presence known as Stu rubbed the back of his neck nervously & said "urmm can I come in? I need to talk to you about something" 'how did you find out where I live?" "Vince told me" "Great! I'm going to have to threaten him later, come in" she stepped aside to let him in but Hades blocked the door growling at Stu so she said "it's ok boy, he's a friend" so Hades stepped aside as Stu walked in cautiously.

"What can I help you with Stu?" "I'm here to apologize" she frowned confused & asked "apologize about what?" he said embarrassed "about blackmailing you into having a relation with me & acting like an asswhole lately" she snorted & said "you couldn't blackmail me if you tried. I entered that deal fair & square" he asked surprised "you're not mad?" "no, I'm not. Actually, I respect your fire & guts" "so we're ok?" "yeah, & the deal's still on. I don't back out of deals" "you don't have to do that for me" "oh I'm not doing that for you, I have a reputation to hold" he smiled & said "great, I'll be leaving then" & he got up to leave but suddenly stood very still & said "does that dog have two heads?" she looked at him shocked & asked "can you see that?" "you mean I'm not seeing things?" "Unfortunately no, you're not. But how the bloody hell, can you see my dog in his true form?" "What do you mean by true form?" "He's a hound of Hell Bennett, he has two heads & he looks scarier & is much bigger than Earth dogs. His name is Hades" Stu blinked a couple of times & said "if you say so" & he started heading towards the door when she said "where do you think you're going?" he said nervously "leaving?" she shook her head & said "no, you're satisfying my needs tonight. Hades stay in the garden please. You come up to my room".

Stu Bennett turned out to be one of the best fucks she's ever had & turned out to be quite dominating, he pinned her hands above her head as he rammed into her repeatedly causing a moa to escape her. When she couldn't take it anymore she flipped them so she was on top & started lowering herself onto his length keeping the eye contact & enjoying feeling his muscles tense as he came closer to his release "come on now Barrett hurry up & cum for me" she said feeling her release getting closer. Finally she couldn't take it anymore & her whole body contracted as she found her release & Stu's came right after her. She collapsed on his chest breathing hard & said "wow! That was amazing" he tried catching his breath as he said "damn straight" they sat in silence for a while trying to recover, when they finally caught their breaths she got off him & said "don't tell anyone where I live or it will be the last thing you ever say. When I come out you better be gone" & she walked into the shower leaving a shocked Stuart naked on her bed. After he recovered from the shock he got up & burst through the bathroom door furious "I'm not your toy Jasmine! You can't just be nice one second & cold the next" her eyes flared with anger & said "that's who I am & you can either accept it or fuck off" "I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to make me regret making that deal with you but I won't. you're trying to push me away but I'm not going anywhere so you better deal with it" & he stormed out of the door, he put his clothes on & walked out of her house slamming the door behind him.


	14. Chapter 13

___i am really really really sorry for the late update but life was such a wirlwind. Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! hope you like it_

___disclaimer: i don't own anything other than the OCs & the story's idea._

The next day she opened the door to go for her daily jog when she found a single red rose & a card on the doorstep. She picked them up surprised to find such a thing on her front door. She opened the card & huffed angrily, she should've expected this, the card read "I know you are more of a black rose kinda gal.. but in case you didn't notice, they're extremely rare to come buy so I thought this would make your day anyway… wish you would give me a chance… love, Stu Bennett" instead of going out on a morning run she hit the gym, she was going to need more than just a run to burn off steam.

As she took out all her frustrations on a punching bag at the gym, she reached a conclusion that she had to avoid Stu for the next week or she might kill him. An hour later she had burned off the steam & headed to the lockers to shower & change. As she finished getting dressed something didn't feel right, it was too quiet & she could feel a presence but an eerie one which was very strange. She scanned the room & noticed a heater that worked with coal that's when it clicked ,she snorted & said "you can show yourself Satan, I know you're here… I can feel you" one of the burning coals shook & materialized into a smokey shadow "haven't lost your powers I see, thought you'd never catch on" "yeah well, I'd never thought it would take you so long to find me.. so I guess we can call it even" "always with the sarcasm.. don't worry, you'll have nothing left when I'm through with you" she laughed a manic laugh & said "I already have nothing.. there's nothing you can do that can harm me Satan, I'm invincible you should know that by now" it was Satan's turn to give an evil manic laugh & he said "on the contrary my dear.. you have something to lose, or should I say someone?" suddenly the flames in the heater rose burning the walls, & just as quickly the fire spread all over & the fire alarms went off causing the sprinklers to start but she knew it won't make a difference as these were flames from Hell which means they won't stop till they burn the building to the ground. All of this didn't matter, fire doesn't hurt her, fire is her friend & ally. It's too bad for the people who got caught in the cross fire but she couldn't care less so she walked calmly out the door & out of the burning building & stood watching the scene. The whole gym was on fire now, if there was anyone inside they didn't stand a chance. She watched satisfied as the firemen failed to put the fire out & fail to enter the building when suddenly a voice interrupted her reverie "Jasmine!" she turned around to come face to face with Phil "what are you doing here Philip" "was getting ready for Raw tomorrow" "good for you" "have you seen Stu? He was with me in there & I can't find him anywhere" she just shrugged so he went to look for him one more time but after ten minutes a panicked Phil made his way through the crowd towards her screaming "Stu & PJ are still in there!" she looked at him coldly & said "yeah and?" he looked at her not believing what she was saying & yelled at her "you can save them! I know fire doesn't hurt you since you live in Hell so do something!" "why should i?" he huffed angrily & said "I know that even though you deny it you have a soft spot for Stu.. imagine not having him to toy with anymore" "yeah that would suck big time. But fortunately I can find a replacement just as easily, there are too many fish in the sea" he screamed in frustration "come on Jasmine! How could you stand this?! I know you must have something in that dark soul of yours.. some sort of light, anything!" she rolled her eyes huffing & said "fine, hold this" she gave him her black leather jacket & headed back into the building but before she could enter a fireman stopped her & said "where do you think you're going Miss?" she made sure her eyes flared & said "that's none of your business" the guy stood mesmerized so she took it as her cue & dived into the building cursing the day she met Phil Brooks.

_**wonder what happens next? will she be able to save Stu? **_

_**all the answers are in the next chapter**_

_**thank you for reading everyone!**_


End file.
